Jeux de l'été
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Drabbles écrits dans le cadre des jeux de l'été de la Ficothèque Ardente. Divers couple. Le premier, c'est du FrUk.
1. FrUk

_Depuis le 15 juillet, nous organisons des défis drabbles sur la FA. Ils vont durer tout l'été. Je n'étais pas très inspirée pour du Hétalia sur les premières photos. Je m'étais dit que je ferais du Kuroko no Basket uniquement pour le premier défi en juillet et du Hetalia pour celui de août... Mais quand j'ai senti l'appel du FrUk, j'ai pas pu résister (surtout que vous en aviez demandé)._

 **Négociation érotique**

 **France/Angleterre**

 **Image inspiratrice : Restaurant au bord d'un fleuve**

Les yeux bleus de Francis lui promettaient mille tortures et délices.

Excité par leur proximité immédiate, Arthur n'imputait pas l'attribution de leurs places dans le restaurant du meeting à la chance, au hasard ou au destin comme lui susurrait malicieusement son confrère.

Le Britannique avait passé l'âge de croire aux coïncidences avec ce lascar concupiscent.

Avec cette main entreprenante puant la vinasse et le fromage, à l'intérieur de son genou lors des débats, encore moins.

« J'ai envie de… »

Francis enfourcha goulûment sa brochette, mimant l'acte de fellation assez brièvement pour ne pas choquer toute l'assistance, mais assez longtemps pour allumer son voisin de table. Arthur admira sa longue pratique de ce mouvement pour ne pas se mettre de la sauce partout. Il fantasmait même sur son corps recouvert de n'importe quelle substance appétissante.

« … tellement de choses avec toi que je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

La France voulait le baiser, dans tous les sens du terme.

Angleterre déglutit bruyamment en sentant un pied inquisiteur remonter le long de sa jambe vers son érection tellement sollicitée en cette journée sans jouissance concrète. Même si son instinct de nation lui hurlait de fuir son ennemi immémorial, il cèderait encore à ce désir puissant pour cet homme.


	2. Volupté FrUk

**Volupté**

 **France/Angleterre**

 **Image d'une chambre attenante à une plage**

 **Rating : M**

Arthur agrippa fortement les draps, quand le plaisir devint plus intense sous un coup de rein adroit de son amant.  
Usant de tout son charme, stupid frog l'avait encore harcelé sexuellement jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause.  
Arthur avait pris une semaine entière de vacances dans un hôtel au bord de la mer en compagnie de son séducteur attitré.  
Le plus jeune se tendit comme un arc lorsque sa prostate fut délicieusement touchée. Sa bouche rechercha autant une bouffée d'air chargée d'embruns que sa compagne régulière de jeu obscène.  
À bout de souffle, Francis se pencha pour lui accorder ce baiser et l'entourer de sa chaleur corporelle. Toute son attention focalisée sur la bataille entre leurs langues, il diminua la fréquence de ses hanchements provoquant une certaine frustration.  
Par réflexe, Arthur resserra les jambes autour des hanches de son amant. L'intérieur de son corps se contracta aléatoirement autour de la verge dure lui procurant toutes ses merveilleuses sensations.  
Francis lâcha ses lèvres, alors qu'un long frisson de volupté parcourait sa peau, et se réfugia dans le creux de son épaule.  
« Arthur… »  
Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, l'anglais entendit la respiration de Francis se saccader et se réjouit de ses va-et-vient qui s'accentuaient.

* * *

 _Demain, il y aura du Japon/Amérique. Si ! Yeux qui brillent ! Je vais les martyriser._

 _Mais vous êtes tous en vacances, loin d'Internet et dans l'incapacité de mettre une review ? T_T._


	3. Trouillards AmeriPan

_Merci pour toutes les reviews. Vous êtes plus réactifs que ceux de Kuroko no basket. Vous allez passer en priorité, du coup. ;)._

 _Gretchen : Bien sûr, je continue. Je suis contente que mes drabbles te plaisent._

 _PastaFever : Ta review m'a fait bien rire. Voilà, le AmeriPan._

 _Je n'ai pas encore vu l'image suivante. Le tirage est à 21 heures. Donc, je ne sais pas encore quel couple je vais embêter._

 **Trouillards**

 **Amerique/Japon**

 **Image inspiratrice : Une sorte de sushi un peu spécial. L'autre admin de la FA sait nous proposer des challenges difficiles.**

Tremblant d'effroi et de dégoût, Alfred serrait très fort Kiku contre lui sous leur couverture commune, le japonais n'étant pas en reste.

Le colis avait été envoyé par Chine avec un message sarcastique sur les nouvelles tendances de sa cuisine.

Méfiant, Kiku avait ouvert précautionneusement le paquet de sushis, avant de blêmir à toute vitesse.

Alfred, passant par là, avait saisi l'un des mets dans le but de l'avaler goulûment. Heureusement, Kiku lui avait hurlé d'arrêter. Oui. Kiku savait hurler en situation d'urgence. Grande découverte.

« J'en ai pris un dans les doigts !, gémit Alfred.

\- C'est fini !, répéta plusieurs fois Kiku. Ils sont dans la poubelle !

\- J'ai peur que les fantômes des cadavres de ces insectes viennent nous hanter ! »

Kiku poussa un gémissement plaintif à la pensée de petites bêtes vengeresses sous leur lit.

« Ils iront tourmenter Chine ! J'aimerais penser à autre chose qu'à ces bestioles dans mes sushis. »

Le japonais embrassa Alfred pour se changer les idées. L'américain répondit immédiatement à l'invite, fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche tremblante. Kiku toucha sa joue doucement, frissonnant quand les pans de son kimono se firent écarter par des mains aventureuses.


	4. Araignée - Spamano

**Araignée**

 **Espagne/Italie du Sud**

 **Image inspiratrice : On n'a pas eu de chance au tirage. On est tombé sur des bestioles à manger deux fois d'affilée.**

« Vire cette chose immonde de là ! »  
Antonio rit quand il entendit Romano traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux l'araignée en plastique qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main.  
Il avait juste voulu lui faire une mauvaise blague.  
Avec un grand sourire et en agitant le faux insecte, Antonio le taquina encore :  
« Je te la lance ? Tu l'attrapes ?  
\- T'as pas intérêt, bastardo ! Crains ma vengeance de Sicilien, fullanculo ! »  
Avec un soupir résigné, Antonio enferma le jouet réaliste dans une boîte. Romano fixait ce contenant avec l'intention de le cramer rien que par la force du regard, alors il la mit dans la pièce d'à côté.  
« Je te déteste, idiota ! Je parie que c'est un pari à la con avec les deux autres enfoirés débiles mentaux avec un coup dans le pif ! »  
Se retenant de rire devant l'attitude prostrée de son compagnon, Antonio s'approcha prudemment de lui. Arrivé à ses côtés, malgré les mille menaces de mort silencieuses sur sa personne, il se fit tactile. Évidemment, son Italien en colère se débattit.  
Pour se sortir d'affaire, Antonio tira sur cette fameuse mèche de cheveux si pratique pour le rendre docile et fou de désir.


	5. Abdos-repas FrUk

**Abdos-repas**

 **France/Angleterre**

« Que m'as-tu préparé de bon ?, se réjouit Arthur en s'approchant avec félinité.

\- Sers-toi ! Je t'en prie », l'invita Francis.

Avec gourmandise, Arthur balaya du regard l'appétissante quasi-nudité de son compagnon, s'attardant autant sur la chair découverte que sur les mets posés sur elle.

Prenant son temps, il enleva une partie de ses vêtements et s'assit, torse nu, à côté de son amant étendu.

Francis s'impatientait, attendant qu'il le touche. Stupid frog le provoquait sexuellement, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Un sourire joueur étira les lèvres d'Arthur.

L'anglais se saisit délicatement de sa cravate et attacha les mains dociles de Francis au montant du lit.

« Sale gredin », râla Francis.

Francis ne refusait plus ce genre d'entrave, car il lui accordait à présent toute sa confiance.

Attendri par cette idée, Arthur se mit à piocher dans les gâteries asiatiques répandus sur son torse.

« Mes préférés.

\- Ne me rends pas jaloux d'une boulette de viande.

\- Oh. Tu l'as cherché. J'ai très faim, maintenant. »

Francis poussa un gémissement outré, tirant sur ses liens. De ce fait, son corps se tendit délicieusement à ses yeux.

Arthur se régalait à l'exciter, avant de le clamer comme sien.


	6. Ile déserte - FrUk

**Ile déserte**

 **FrUk**

 **Désolé. Hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire un drabble avant 21 heures. J'ai dû passer mon tour sur l'image précédente.**

 **Image inspiratrice : Plage déserte**

Arthur allongea Francis sur le sable avec un sourire carnassier.

Stupid frog n'avait pas arrêté de lancer des sous-entendus sexuels, de le frôler sensuellement et de le chercher avec une érection au grand air.

L'anglais plongea ses lèvres dans le cou de sa victime, suçotant et mordillant tous les points sensibles qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« L'île déserte était une bonne idée », se réjouit Francis.

Arthur rit contre sa peau, alors qu'il caressait le torse à sa portée.

« Ta tendance au nudisme te perdra un jour, Francis, murmura-t-il avant d'agacer un téton avec sa langue.

\- Si tu tombais le maillot de temps en temps, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. »

Les mains de son amant vinrent se glisser sous le tissu recouvrant ses fesses pour tâter la marchandise. Arthur gémit fortement quand son sexe fut pris dans l'étau de ses doigts. Ses hanches bougèrent pour augmenter son plaisir dans cette douce friction.

L'impatience le gagnant, il prépara son compagnon à l'intrusion de sa verge dans son intimité.

Francis se tendit délicieusement quand leurs corps s'unirent enfin. Arthur n'attendit presque pas pour entamer un pas lent au creux de son amour de toujours.

* * *

 _Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fanfictions, sachez que l'envie d'écrire ne me déserte pas du tout. C'est que j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire en travaillant. Tout simplement..._


	7. Blancheur FrUk

_Blancheur_

 _France/Angleterre_

 _Image inspiratrice : un temple thaïlandais blanc._

« Toute cette blancheur m'oblige à la souiller de nos pensées impures. »

Francis était reparti dans sa période précieuse. Arthur choisit précautionneusement ses mots pour ne pas heurter son cher ami.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais vraiment que l'on concrétise des envies inavouables dans ton château de Versailles ?

\- Il fut un siècle où tu me rejoignais fréquemment dans mes appartements privés situés dans le palais royal. Il paraît même que certaines gens se déguisent en costume d'époque pour s'esbaudir dans le parc de nos jours.

\- Puisque ceci te gêne chez toi, ne le fais pas chez les autres.

\- C'est terriblement tentant. »

Les yeux bleus de Francis brillaient de cette lueur de désir si particulière. Arthur ne se lasserait jamais d'être considéré ainsi par celui qui a tout été pour lui : son ami, son modèle, son rival, son ennemi, son amant et son amour.

Arthur l'embrassa devant la foule. De nombreuses personnes leur jetèrent des regards outrés par leur relation homosexuelle.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, minauda Arthur.

\- À l'hôtel, tu vas prendre cher. »


	8. Histoire de maisons -FrUk

**Histoire de maisons**

 **FrUk**

 **Cross-over avec Harry Potter**

 **Disclaimer supplémentaire : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Image d'une parodie d'Harry Potter**

En bon préfet en chef Serpentard, Arthur Kirkland écoutait aux portes de la salle de réunion du trio infernal de Poudlard. Le Bad Friends Trio, composés de membres de trois autres maisons différentes, transformait sa vie en enfer. Le Serdaigle, Francis Bonnefoy, censé incarner la sagesse, était aussi préfet en chef.  
Évidemment, les points des Serpentard et des Serdaigle baissaient à une allure ahurissante à chacune de leur dispute.  
Présentement, Arthur cherchait à descendre son ennemi au rang de sous-préfet en allant cafter ses projets au directeur.  
Ainsi, il ne serait plus embêté par ce gêneur agaçant. Sa maison reprendrait enfin sa place de leader. Le monde serait apaisé de toute cette tension ridicule.  
« Je propose qu'on enferme Arthur dans un placard. »  
Méfiant, Arthur ignorait la petite étincelle de joie à l'idée de se plaindre pour mauvais traitement.  
En deux, trois mouvements, il se retrouva effectivement coincé dans une armoire à balais. Arthur donna un coup à la porte, mais rencontra quelque chose de mou et gémissant.  
« Ne me frappe pas ! »  
Francis.  
« Réglez vos différends, hurlèrent Antonio et Gilbert. Vous ne sortirez qu'après !  
\- Ce ne sont plus mes amis, pleurnicha Francis.  
\- Arrête de mettre tes mains partout sur moi ! »


	9. Aqua - FrUk - UA Anges et démons

**Aqua**

 **Arthur/Francis(Faé et Bacchus)**

 **UA Anges et démons : C'est un UA que j'ai développé depuis un certain temps. En gros, chaque nation possède une partie angélique et une partie démoniaque. Faé est une mélusine, une fée des maisons qui aime l'eau et l'architecture. Je pense que vous avez les plus importants éléments de compréhension pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas.**

 **Image inspiratrice : piscine**

« Viens Arthur ! Tu as pied !

\- Pas question ! Stupid frog ! J'ai autre chose à faire que barboter avec toi ! »

Francis soupira de désespoir. Malgré des siècles d'existence, Angleterre n'avait toujours pas vaincu sa phobie de l'eau. Pourtant, Francis avait nourri de grands espoirs quand cette île (une île, bon sang de bois !) était devenue pirate.

Francis se sentit étrange tout à coup. Était-il atteint de canicules encore une fois ?

Arthur frissonna de peur, quand son amant s'évanouit et piqua une tête sous l'eau. Il s'approcha prudemment du bord de l'eau, craignant une farce ridicule.

En apercevant deux êtres nager dans le fond du bassin, il s'éloigna prestement.

Il entendit deux gerbes d'eau retomber.

« Arthur, susurra l'ange du doux nom de Gallia Faé. Viens prendre un bain avec moi. »

Il ne succomberait pas au chant de la mélusine.

« Je vais te le chercher. Ce sera plus rapide », décida Gallia Bacchus, le démon.

Arthur se mit à courir, mais le démon l'attrapa facilement et le trimballa comme une princesse jusqu'à la piscine, malgré ses vives protestations.

Heureusement, la vision paradisiaque des bras accueillants de l'ange nue et la promesse d'un câlin crapuleux l'aida à supporter ce plongeon.

* * *

 _Je sais que vous aimez aussi Devil et Angel. Si j'ai l'occasion de sortir leurs ailes, je n'hésiterai pas._


	10. Souvenir IndiaUK

**Souvenir**

 **Inde/Angleterre (mais, c'est pas tout)**

 **Inde n'a toujours pas de nom, mais vous savez à qui on doit le réclamer. ;).**

Allongé sous son amant à la peau foncée et aux cheveux noirs, Arthur profitait de ses caresses expertes sur son corps nu et désireux. Ses propres mains se promenaient sur ses cuisses, l'incitant à continuer ses douces tortures. Le pays du Kamasutra avait décidé de le rendre complètement fou grâce à ses connaissances érotiques.

Inde l'embrassa délicatement alors que sa main flattait sa longueur sur les endroits les plus sensibles jusqu'à obtenir une goutte de liquide séminal et un gémissement de langueur.

Les yeux embués, Arthur accrocha la nuque de son amant pour approfondir leur baiser encore trop sage. L'homme se redressa pour lui échapper.

Quand les doigts libres parcoururent son torse, un sourire tendre envers sa colonie qu'il adorait plus que tout lui échappa.

Un frisson d'adrénaline pure le traversa dans toute son horreur quand Inde le transperça subitement avec un couteau.

« Je ne suis plus à toi ! »

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut et se maudit de penser à ce souvenir ingrat, juste parce qu'il avait partagé le transport avec ce fourbe.

Des bras le câlinèrent. Un baiser se posa dans son cou.

Son pire ennemi ne l'avait jamais trahi ainsi.

« Je t'aime », murmura Arthur ému.

Francis le serra dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Voilà... Donc, on se retrouve dans pas si longtemps, puisque la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente débute en ce moment-même.**


	11. Montagne sacrée Giripan

_Pour ce qui est de la nuit des lemons du 31 juillet, je ne pense pas poster mon écrit ici. Les habituées sauront que c'est disponible sur Archive Of Our Own sous le même pseudo qu'ici. Le OS s'appelle Au milieu des bois et c'est dans l'UA Anges et démons. Je ne l'ai pas encore corrigé, mais il est posté là-bas. Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

 **Montagne sacrée**

 **Grèce/Japon**

Kiku contemplait à la fois son amoureux transporté par les délices du plaisir et le sommet enneigé de sa montagne sacrée.

À partir d'une méditation silencieuse sur la beauté de la nature, ils en étaient parvenus à se caresser et à assouvir un désir naissant.

Les mains du grec soutenaient l'arrière de ses cuisses et ses fesses tandis qu'il le chevauchait à un rythme lent et frustrant.

Kiku essayait de stimuler sa prostate à chaque retour exquis sur la verge de son amant et se tendait d'extase à chaque réussite.

Chaque gémissement arraché au grec en contrôlant les muscles de son intimité sonnait comme une victoire éclatante.

Le bassin d'Héraklès remontait parfois à la rencontre du sien, tant l'impatience de se retrouver entier en lui le submergeait.

Son ventre se creusait et sa tête partait en arrière.

Kiku se mordit la lèvre quand son point sensible fut seulement effleuré par le sexe de son amant.

Le japonais croisa son regard embué par l'émotion et les sensations, alors qu'il s'appuyait sur ses flancs découverts.

Le corps de Kiku réclamait encore plus de plaisir pour profiter amplement de cette vision de luxure.

Le rouge aux joues d'Héraklès se mariait tellement bien avec la blancheur de la neige du mont Fuji.


	12. Diner romantique - FrUk

**Dîner romantique**

 **FrUk**

De temps à autre, France lui sortait le grand jeu romantique : petit dîner aux chandelles au bord de la plage, soleil couchant, slow langoureux et tout le reste. A chaque fois, Angleterre se méfiait de l'arrivée d'une négociation tendue diplomatiquement entre leurs deux pays.

Arthur n'appréciait jamais complètement l'attention soi-disant délicate de son amoureux. Il arrivait que Francis le fasse sans raison particulière. Au bout de plusieurs siècles, Arthur estimait à 65% la venue d'un problème entre leurs deux nations, à 10% de fausses alertes de tension et le reste à une humeur étrange.

Depuis que la France était en crise économique, les dîners s'étaient enchaînés, ce qui inquiétait énormément Arthur. Finalement, Francis était peut-être romantique au moindre problème national pour se remonter le moral.

Francis lui prit la main avec un sourire timide.

« Tu fronces beaucoup les sourcils, mon petit lapin. Tu devrais apprécier tous mes efforts.

\- Bien sûr. »

Arthur se pencha au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser, surprenant son compagnon.

« J'avais la tête ailleurs, Francis.

\- Oh ! Où ça ?

\- Dans tes draps. »


	13. Rêve bleu - RusAme

**Ce rêve bleu**

 **Amerika/RusAme**

 **Musique inspiratrice : Rêve bleu du film Aladin**

 _Note de l'auteur : Ce drabble est plus long, parce que ce n'est pas le même défi drabble de la Ficothèque Ardente. Jusque-là, il n'y avait que les images. Là, maintenant, on a des images et de la musique. Ensuite, on n'aura que de la musique. C'est le premier musique que je fais. J'ai droit à 300 mots._

* * *

« Je vais ouvrir tes yeux… »

Gagné.

Ivan râla de cette interruption nocturne causée par son amant occasionnel et mauvais chanteur.

« … Aux délices et aux merveilles…

\- Kol, kol, kol.

\- … de ce voyage en plein ciel… »

Même quand il dormait, Amerika était un gosse pourri gâté et insolent.

«... au pays du rêve bleu… »

Ivan protégea ses oreilles avec ses mains avant qu'Amerika ne beugle dans son sommeil.

« Ce rêve bleu !

\- Kol, kol… La ferme ! »

Ivan attrapa Alfred par le col du pyjama orné d'un Mickey pour le secouer. Qu'il détestait affreusement le capitalisme américain en ce moment même !

Heureusement, il n'avait pas droit cette nuit à « Il en faut peu pour être heureux », parce que sinon il aurait causé un incident diplomatique très regrettable.

« Ne me réveille pas, dude !

\- Tu as commencé avec tes chansons niaises !

\- Pardon.

\- Kol, kol, kol. Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner sur-le-champ… »

Ivan apprécia la rougeur qui s'empara des joues d'Alfred quand il lui désigna ses parties intimes.

« … il faut passer aux jouets pour adulte, chaton.

\- Pas question. J'ai sommeil.

\- Je vais te foutre à la porte et arrêter net nos coucheries.

\- Quoi ? »

Alfred pâlit à vue d'œil.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais à tes yeux… »

Amerika avait sorti son regard de tueur. Bien. Ce serait plus facile de l'éjecter de son lit.

Brusquement, Alfred se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa. Bien aussi. Ivan s'enhardit et l'étendit sur le matelas. Ses mains parcoururent sauvagement ce corps qu'il désirait à nouveau sans le comprendre. Gêné et triste, le blond détourna la tête quand Ivan constata son absence d'érection.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te menacer », concéda Ivan, ému.


	14. Chasseurs de fantômes - Multicouples

**Chasseurs de fantômes**

 **Multi-couples**

 **Musique de ghostbusters**

 **Avertissement : langage de Lovino, fantômes pervers**

« Putain de merde ! Une connerie m'a frôlé les fesses ! »

Partir à la chasse aux fantômes avec Lovino Vargas, une brillante idée. Exaspéré, Arthur progressa lentement dans l'appartement hanté d'un riche hôtel de Paris au côté d'Alfred.

« Ne fais pas ta chochotte, dude ! »

Arthur se demanda pourquoi les fantômes ne s'étaient pas manifestés avec tout le boucan de ces deux idiots. Lovino avait rasé un mur. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Un petit cri, derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le quatrième membre de leur équipe : Matt.

« On m'a touché… »

Arthur sentit une main pelotonner ses fesses et la chassa d'un mouvement de bras. La brève sensation glacée l'avertit d'une présence cachée.

« Éloignez-vous des murs ! »

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter. Un beau jeune homme évanescent, assis dans un fauteuil, les surprit, car rares étaient les fantômes d'apparence humaine.

« Le génialissime Gilbert va vous flanquer la frousse de votre vie ! C'est dommage, je me taperais bien le blondinet tout mignon. Ses cris chanteraient mes louanges d'amant exceptionnel pendant que je le pilonnerai de toutes mes forces. »

Ricanements sinistres.

Quand des doigts froids frôlèrent la lisière de son pantalon, Arthur se serra instinctivement contre ses partenaires de chasse.

« Le petit blond me plaît beaucoup. »

Deux fantômes.

Lovino hurla des insanités.

« Je veux celui-là ! »

Au moins trois.

« Personne ne veut de moi, se plaint Alfred.

\- Pas étonnant », répliqua malicieusement Arthur.

Arthur se figea quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme intangible aux cheveux attachés.

« M'aurais-tu oublié, mon petit lapin ? »

Bloody hell, son ex et ses deux meilleurs amis. Déjà capables du pire de leur vivant !

« On se casse, hurla Arthur. Ce sont des esprits frappeurs ! »


	15. Massage - FrUk

Arthur avait accepté à contrecœur un massage prodigué par stupid frog. Le franchouillard se révélait doué de ses mains pour dénouer les tensions précédemment crées par lui-même dans les muscles d'Arthur.

Il n'échauffait pas seulement la chair de son dos.

Arthur commençait à sentir son aine le picoter dangereusement et son sexe se sentir à l'étroit contre la table de massage.

Stupid frog ne l'excitait pas. L'abstinence sexuelle pouvait causer de graves dommages collatéraux, nuance.

Arthur se mordit les lèvres, car il avait bien envie de sauter un mec. Que cet homme soit son rival et ennemi juré pour la vie n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Ses envies le tiraillaient méchamment. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il accepté un massage de sa part ? Ses hormones lui jouaient de très méchants tours.

« Hum… Tu pourrais descendre tes mains.

\- Je crois que tu t'es trompé de verbe, Arthur. »

Effectivement, Francis avait la paume de ses mains à la lisière de son caleçon.

« Il n'y a pas d'erreurs dans mon langage, stupid frog. »

Il entendit une respiration reprendre brutalement.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre, après coup. »

Arthur essaierait de ne pas lui en vouloir de le toucher aussi avidement.


	16. Trésor Pirate FrUk

**Trésor**

 **Pirate!Uk/Corsaire!France (Toujours dans des équipes opposées, ces deux-là)**

Francis navigua prudemment dans le tunnel rocheux jusqu'à son extrémité majestueuse. L'eau reflétait la nature environnante et même le ciel, alors que sa barque progressait doucement, créant des perturbations dans ce paysage liquide.

« J'espère que tu me montreras ton trésor, stupid frog. Une promesse reste une promesse. »

Francis lui sourit en coin, amusé par le choix de ses mots.

Arthur verrait un trésor unique en son genre. Une plage de toute beauté avec un français entièrement nu à sa disposition pour toute une semaine minimum.

L'appât des plus belles choses au monde perdra l'Angleterre.

« Pas d'entourloupe, râla le pirate en pointant son arme sur lui.

\- Aucune, mon petit lapin.

\- Je suis le puissant Capitaine Kirkland. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Bien sûr, mon cœur.

\- Pas comme ça, non plus ! »

Francis attendrait d'être bien éloigné de la barque pour l'embrasser et poser ses mains partout sur son corps.

Mieux, il cacherait la barque pendant son sommeil du juste. Ensuite il arriverait à ses fins avec ce bougre d'âne naïf et armé jusqu'aux dents en insistant lourdement.

Francis lui fit un clin d'œil et Arthur se mit sur ses gardes.

Le défi se révélait intéressant.


	17. Dragon Age - FrUk

**Dragon Age**

 **Barde!Francis/Archer!Arthur**

 **Musique inspiratrice : Dragon Age de Lindsey Stirling (Si vous ne la connaissez pas encore, n'hésitez pas à découvrir sa chaîne youtube)**

Perché dans son arbre, Arthur arma son arc quand il entendit du bruit sur le chemin.

Avec de la chance, il s'agirait d'un dragon à occire.

Dépité, Arthur abaissa son arme quand ce foutu barde aux cheveux blonds et à la tunique bleue effectua quelques pas dansants sur quelques notes de harpe.

Avec Francis dans les parages, sa journée se révèlerait totalement infructueuse, car on le repérait à des kilomètres à la ronde. La fortune fit qu'il portait des vêtements cette fois-ci.

« Dégage !, hurla Arthur.

\- Bonjour ! Mon petit lapin !

\- I'm not your bloody rabbit ! »

Le barde s'approcha de lui et se planta sous son arbre. Si Arthur ne savait pas nager, Francis ne montait pas aux branches.

« On pourrait chasser le dragon ensemble.

\- Tous les dragons de la région se barrent en entendant tes sonnets complètement discordants.

\- Arthur, tu me blesses. Sur le carnet des victoires, je suis le meilleur pourfendeur de dragons…

\- En équipe, you stupid frog !

\- Douterais-tu de mes capacités ! Je reste avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Force fût de constater que la grenouille savait se taire, attirer les dragons avec sa harpe jusqu'à lui et les hypnotiser le temps que son partenaire de chasse le zigouille.

Boudeur et d'humeur maussade, Arthur enregistra leur victoire au bar le plus proche.

« C'était d'un ennui, soupira Arthur.

\- Il y a toujours la possibilité que je fasse une fausse note… »

Francis se pencha ensuite à son oreille.

« …Je peux aussi jouer des mélodies terriblement érotiques avec ton corps pour faire passer ta mauvaise humeur. »

Arthur rougit comme une jouvencelle à la pensée des mains expertes du barde sur les parties les plus érogènes de son corps.

Francis était plus renommé pour ses écarts de conduite que pour ses compétences guerrières.


	18. Amour - Nyo FrUK

_Bonjour ! Je termine ce recueil. Demain, c'est le dernier jour du défi. Je sens que j'aurais du mal à faire quelque chose de plus de toute façon._

 _Bonne nouvelle pour vous. J'ai quasiment terminé une fiction psycho-pass pour une amie. Je dois juste corriger le dernier chapitre avant de le poster._

 _Maintenant, j'écrirai la suite de Drôle de couples plus régulièrement et de Mi amore, soleil de mon âme._

* * *

 **Elle m'a aimée**

 **Lisa (England)/Marianne(France) avec mention de Amélia (USA) et Marguerite (Canada)**

 **Finissons avec du yuri ce recueil.**

 **Musique inspiratrice : elle m'a aimée de Kendji Girac. Les trois premières phrases en italiques sont des citations.**

 _Elle m'a aimée._

Lisa Kirkland se remémorait son idylle avec sa voisine territoriale Marianne Bonnefoy.

Leur relation passionnelle lui avait paru magnifique. Bien que les moments difficiles se fussent accumulés au fil des années, Lisa ne s'était pas méfiée que les sentiments de Marianne s'épuiseraient à coups de politiques déloyales, de rivalités exacerbées et de guerres impitoyables.

 _Elle m'a aimée de tout son amour, de tout son cœur._

Lisa se souvenait de ses mains expertes sur son corps, de sa bouche aux mille saveurs épicées, de ses gémissements lascifs et de la courbure délicieuse de ses reins. Son bas-ventre s'enflamma en se remémorant la première fois que Marianne avait posé ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa féminité humide d'excitation. Quel plaisir des sens de sentir sa mal-aimée dessiner chaque contour de son intimité avant de la pénétrer d'un muscle aventureux et taquin. Son regard bleu océan, au-dessus du creux de son ventre, illuminé de concupiscence, la hanterait aussi longtemps que les sensations et les émotions intenses qu'elle provoquait.

La guerre de Cent Ans les avait usées toutes les deux, les guerres d'influence les avaient élimées et la conquête du Nouveau Monde avait sonné le glas de leur amour.

Lisa se perdit dans les lueurs ambrées de son alcool fort.

 _Je ne lui ai causé que du chagrin, elle qui ne rêvait que d'amour, j'avais son cœur entre les mains._

Si elle n'avait pas brisé leur famille culturelle en pleine construction, elles feraient l'amour en silence pour ne pas réveiller leurs filles.

Lisa avait pris sous son aile politique et Amélia et Marguerite, ne laissant que des miettes de bonheur familial à sa pire rivale.

La France ne rencontrait pas impunément des colonies britanniques, car elle aurait pu réveiller chez elles des velléités d'indépendance.

Triste sort.

 _Elles m'ont aimée._

Lisa avala cul sec son verre.


End file.
